The long term objective of the project is the development and marketing of children' publications, to be used by caregivers and parents in helping young people understand and deal with traumatic events. Specifically, the total project will produce books or booklets dealing with pediatric health care events (hospitalization, surgery, emergency room and doctor visits, taking medicine) at several reading and comprehension levels to be used varying age groups. Phase I will include market research with pediatric caregivers to determine the need, preferred content, and potential market for such publications, as well as documentary research to determine the most effective methods of written and pictorial presentation. If a need and a potential professional market is identified during Phase I, in Phase II the initial research will be used as a basis to develop four prototype books, do test marketing, refine the product, and evaluate the potential for full commercial production and sales.